This invention relates to burner assemblies and in particular, but not exclusively, to burner assemblies for delivering heat to a rotary heat pump or other rotary heat receiver. It is emphasized however that the invention extends to burner assemblies for general use; and particularly to radian plaque burners with low NOx emissions.